Elle avait raison
by Angel Evil 512
Summary: Emma est dans le passé et la jeune Regina cherche son True Love. Et si Regina était entrée dans la taverne ? Swanqueen.


Hi guys ! J'ai corrigé cette os. Il devrait normalement y avoir moins de fautes mais il est certains qu'il en reste. Donc n'y faites pas trop attention please ! Pour rappel : Je publie également sur Wattpad donc il est possible que vous ayez déjà lu cette OS. Bonne lecture !

 _ **Regina (Young)**_

Je suis allée voir Tinkerbell, je voulais lui demander si il y avait une chance que mon True Love soit toujours en vie, et elle m'a conduit devant une taverne d'où provient un bruit monstre.

« - Tu trouveras ton True Love à l'intérieur. Tu la reconnaitras grâce au tatouage qu'elle a sur le bras.

\- Elle ? »

Elle hoche la tête pour me confirmer ses paroles et recule de quelques pas, j'hésite à avancer puis finalement je fais demi-tour et commence à partir. C'est stupide mon âme sœur ne peut se trouver dans cette taverne puisque Daniel est mort et c'était lui mon True Love. Tink s'avance et me barre le chemin, elle me prend le bras et me tire jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle me désigne une serveuse aux cheveux blonds qui semble pleine d'énergie.

« - Regarde c'est elle. La fille aux cheveux blonds.

\- C'est vraiment elle ? Je demande sans détacher mon regard de la blonde.

\- La poussière de fée ne ment pas. Vas-y c'est ta chance d'avoir ta fin heureuse.»

Je fais aller mon regard de la blonde à Tink et vice versa. Après tout qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ?

« - Maintenant va la voir. »

Je lui souris et la remercie avant d'entrer dans la taverne qui devient silencieuse d'un seul coup. Lorsque la blonde se retourne, elle laisse tomber son plateau et je me perds littéralement dans ses magnifiques prunelles émeraudes.

*

 _ **Emma**_

Je crois que rien ne pourrais être pire que maintenant. Bloquée avec Hook dans la Forêt Enchantée, à l'époque ou la malédiction n'est pas encore lancée... Foutu Zelena et son cercle. En plus le pirate est complètement ivre et il ne lâche pas ma poitrine du regard. Si je pouvais je lui crèverais les yeux et les donnerais à manger aux chiens de Regina...

Sa majesté... Je me demande ce qu'elle est entrain de faire aussi bien dans cette époque que dans la mienne. On s'est rapprochée mais pas autant que je le voudrais, j'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur pour elle lorsqu'Henry est venu me chercher et que j'ai du le ramener auprès de Régina malheureusement elle ne m'aimait pas et aujourd'hui elle parvient à peine à me supporter. C'est bien mieux mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je me lève et vais commander une bière pour Hook qui ne veut pas se bouger. Je souffle et fais ce qu'il me demande, qu'il se soule, il va mieux dormir et moins me faire chier.

Après le quinzième verres, Hook s'écroule sur la table et commence à ronfler. Je le soulève et le traine jusqu'à sa chambre avant de retourner en bas. Il est hors de question que je reste avec lui. Je retourne au comptoir et demande à la gérante si elle souhaite un peu d'aide. Elle regarde la taverne qui est étrangement bondée et accepte, je me saisie d'un plateau et commence à débarrasser notre table. Si je suis coincé ici autant servir a quelque chose.

Les commandes s'enchainent au fur et à mesure et sont de plus en plus nombreuse d'autant plus qu'une bonne partie des voleurs de Robin viennent d'arriver. Heureusement celui-ci n'est pas là. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se sert de Regina à notre époque où qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et c'est énervant... Elle ne mérite pas ça.

Soudain, la porte de la taverne s'ouvre et tout le monde deviens silencieux. Ne comprenant pas ce soudain silence, je me tourne vers la porte oû je peux voir une jeune femme brune aux yeux bruns et portant une robe blanche. Je lâche mon plateau en la reconnaissant... Il y a devant moi, une version plus jeune de Regina et elle n'est pas encore l'Evil Queen.

En cherchant dans mes souvenirs, j'arrive à situer quel est notre époque mais je ne comprends pas, elle m'a dis ne pas être entrer dans la taverne et avoir fait demi tour. Quelque chose a du changer l'histoire mais je ne vois pas q... Ma venue ! Je n'aurais jamais du être ici alors l'histoire est légèrement modifiée... Mais si Régina est entrée dans le bâtiment cela veut dire que Robin est ici aussi. Sans doute dans l'une des chambres.

Je me baisse pour ramasser les chopes et les ramène aux comptoirs. Régina s'avance et prends place à la table que j'occupais précédemment avec Hook.

Elle recherche son True Love. Le voleur au tatouage de lion... Je me suis souvent dis que je pourrais être à la place de Robin car j'ai moi aussi un tatouage, c'est une fleur nommé dent de lion ou quelque chose du même genre. Puis avant de devenir une chasseuse de prime, j'étais une voleuse, j'ai même était en prison a cause de Neal et August. Je sors de mes pensées et me dirige vers la table en question.

« - Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? Je demande avec un sourire.

\- Servez-moi un verre de cidre. Elle répond avec sourire également.

\- Je vous l'apporte tout de suite, Majesté. »

Je fais demi-tour sentant son regard me brûler le dos. Lorsque j'arrive de nouveau au comptoir, la commande est déjà prête et la gérante me dit que je peux arrêter, qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule à partir de maintenant. Elle me donne une bourse de pièce et insiste quand je la refuse poliment. Je ne l'ai pas aider pour l'argent mais juste parce que je m'ennuyais et que j'avais besoin de bouger. Après quelque minute de lutte, je cède et accepte la récompense en soufflant puis je vais porter le verre de cidre à Regina.

« - Voilà pour vous ! Dis-je en posant la boisson sur la table. »

Je commence a partir et m'apprête à rejoindre ma chambre lorsqu'elle attrape mon poignet tatoué, son regard tombe sur la fleur qui marque ma peau et elle sourit d'une manière qui me parait plutôt positif.

« - Restez. Un peu de compagnie me ferais du bien.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, j'accepte de vous tenir compagnie. Je réponds en m'assayant.

\- Parlez moi de vous. »

Je me frotte la tête gênée. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Je ne peux pas lui raconter que je viens du futur et que je suis la fille de Blanche-Neige et Charmant, que je vais briser sa malédiction en embrassant le front de notre fils qui a été empoisonné à ma place et que nous sommes presque amies malgré tous... Oh je sais !

« - Il n'y a pas grand chose a dire sur moi, je suis une simple paysanne qui suit ses rêves. Je réponds en haussant les épaules.

\- Et qu'elle genre de rêves ?

\- Voyager, rencontrer des bonnes âmes a qui je pourrais venir en aide... Et espérer trouver le grand amour. »

Elle sourit et ses yeux brillent de milles feu. Elle est tellement magnifique en cette instant...

« - Vous êtes intrigante et très spéciale Miss...

\- Jennifer, vous pouvez m'appeler Jennifer Majesté.

\- C'est un jolie nom, il vous sied a ravir.

\- Je suis sûre que le votre est mille fois plus beau.

\- Sans nul doute mais il ne vous est pas utile de le connaître. »

Je souris presque comme un gamine. Elle avait déjà le répondant qu'elle a à mon époque ce qui me fait réaliser que nos joutes verbales me manques vraiment et pourtant je ne suis ici que depuis deux jours. Elle a pris trop de place en peu de temps.

Nous discutons ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit, je vois qu'elle commence à fatiguer alors je lui propose de lui laisser ma chambre, la taverne n'en ayant plus de libre, elle accepte malgré quelques réticences. Nous montons donc et elle s'allonge sur le petit lit moi je prend place dans le fauteuil et je ferme les yeux essayant de trouver le sommeil. Il faudra que je parle a Hook demain, elle doit retourner dans son palais et il est hors de questions que je la laisse seule. Cette Régina est diffèrente de notre époque car elle a vécu moins de chose mais je ne dois pas changer l'histoire alors elle ne doit pas s'attacher à moi. Certes elle est déjà crainte en tant que reine mais elle doit encore vivre des événement qui vont la changer et par chance elle n'a pas rencontrer Robin alors il ne pourra pas faire changer le futur.

Je commence à m'endormir lorsque j'entends sa majesté chuchoté quelques mot dans son sommeil.

« - Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontrée Jennifer. »

Je souris et laisse le sommeil m'emporter.

Je me réveille le lendemain à cause d'un idiot frappant à la porte de ma chambre, je me redresse faisant craquer certains de mes os et sors rapidement de la chambre ne voulant pas réveiller Régina.

« - Bordel, fais moins de bruit Hook ! Je grogne en voyant le pirate devant moi.

\- Excuse moi, love. Il va falloir partir si on veut trouver un moyens de rentrer.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom débile, je t'ai déjà dis que nous n'étions pas ensemble. Et on peut pas partir tout de suite. Je dis en serrant les dent

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Regina est ici, on doit la ramener au château. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir alors on ne doit pas modifier d'avantage le passé.

\- Oh... Je vois et bien débrouille toi toute seule pour rentrer. Je n'accompagnerai pas sa majesté jusqu'à son château parce que la sauveuse le veut. Il grogne avant de faire demi-tour et partir. »

Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ? Pourquoi il réagit de cette façons ? Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux hommes. Je rentre dans ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et d'un coup de magie, je troque ma robe contre un pantalon de cuir bleu, une chemise blanche et une épée. Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise dans ses vêtements.

Je m'approche de la reine et essaie de la réveiller doucement cependant elle n'a pas la réaction que j'attendais. Au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se relève d'un bond et sa magie agis d'elle-même m'envoyant valser contre le mur. Ma respiration se coupe sous l'impact et ma vision se brouille... Ok mauvaise idée...

« - Oh mon dieu ! Je suis navrée Jennifer, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

\- C- Ce n'est rien votre majesté ! Je dis en me relevant péniblement.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à vos vêtements ? Elle demande en remarquant ma tenue.

\- Je dois repartir, on m'attend chez moi. Je réponds vaguement.

\- Oh. Bien dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas. Elle dit visiblement déçu.

\- Cependant avant je veux m'assurer que vous êtes arrivée saine et sauve chez vous alors je vais vous escorter jusqu'au château. »

Elle affiche alors un grand sourire qui fait rater un battement à mon cœur. Je suis complètement accro à elle, ça en ferais presque peur.

«- Nous partirons quand vous serez prête, je vous attend en bas Majesté.

\- Appelez moi Regina. »

Je souris et descend dans la salle commune de la taverne. Je règle pour les deux chambres grâce a ma "paye d'hier" et commande de quoi manger. Lorsque Régina me rejoint, elle porte une magnifique robe rouge et ses cheveux sont coiffés sur le côté. Elle s'installe en face de moi et nous mangeons en silence. Être en sa compagnie est une très bonne chose pour moi même si je sais que sa ne durera pas.

Une fois fini, nous sortons et commençons à marcher. Je n'ai plus rien pour acheter un cheval, ce qui nous ferais gagner du temps, alors nous sommes contraintes de marcher, d'après ce que ma dit Régina hier nous sommes a une heure de route a cheval ce qui fait environ cinq heure à pieds...enfin si nous ne faisons pas de mauvaise rencontre.

« - Dites moi Jennifer. Que font vos parents ? Elle demande voulant casser le silence après une demi heure de route.

\- En faite, je ne les connais pas. Je sais être née du véritable amour mais je ne les ai jamais connus. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père ne l'a pas supporter. J'ai été dans un orphelinat que j'ai quittée a ma dix-huitième années. »

Encore des mensonges mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité sinon elle va prendre peur et va me détester encore plus qu'a notre rencontre.

« - Je suis navrée, je l'ignorais. Et pourquoi voyager vous seule ? Vous n'avez pas de compagnon ? Elle demande curieuse.

\- J'avais quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie ce matin mais il ne semblait pas d'accord avec moi pour vous raccompagnez alors nos chemins se sont séparés.

\- Et il y a t'il quelqu'un qui a su conquérir votre cœur. »

Je dois répondre quoi là ? Ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose à une inconnue. Dans quel but me demander ce genre de renseignement ?

« - Mon cœur est toujours a prendre, je n'ai pas rencontrer la bonne personne. Celle qui fera battre mon cœur rien qu'avec un regard. Je réponds en pensant à la Régina de mon époque »

Même si elles sont une seule et même personne, ce n'est pas pareil. J'arrive a faire la différence entre les deux. La mienne est aussi beaucoup plus froide et mature, elle est une mère aimante et lorsqu'on voit derrière son masque on découvre de la tristesse, de la peur et de la souffrance, celle d'avoir vue mourir son premieramour sous ces yeux.

« - Vous savez Jennifer, je vous connais depuis peu mais je me suis déjà attachée à vous. »

Je souris et prie intérieurement pour que les autres trouvent un moyen de me ramener et le plus vite possible, avant que le passé ne change mon présent. J'ai déjà pris trop de risques alors il faut faire vite. Régina ne doit pas tomber amoureuse de moi ou même me considérer comme une amie sinon elle ne lancera jamais la malédiction et Henry ne viendra jamais au monde.

Nous marchons depuis quelques heure et le château est dans notre champs de vision, nous avons surtout parlé de moi. Elle a commencé à me tutoyer à ma grande surprise cependant depuis quelques minutes, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Régina accélère le pas et je me retrouve derrière lorsqu'un sifflement d'air ce fait entendre dans sa direction.

Ma magie agit d'elle-même et propulse Régina vers la droite malheureusement je suis dorénavant sur la trajectoire de la flèche qui vient se planter dans mon épaule gauche. Heureusement pour moi je suis droitière, je tire mon épée alors qu'un voleur apparait. De son épée, il tente de me tuer pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me défends tant bien que mal malgré mon épaule blessé qui saigne abondamment. Finalement, je prends l'avantage après que celui-ci m'ai blessé l'abdomen et lui enfonce mon épée dans le corps, il tombe dans un bruit sourd et je constate stupéfaite qu'il n'était pas seule et que Regina s'est occupé des autres. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler que la même sensation que j'ai eu lorsque je suis arrivée ici se fait ressentir. Je vois un portail s'ouvrir a une dizaine de mètres sur ma gauche. Seul problème, je viens de m'écrouler par terre et je ne peux plus bouger étant à peine consciente.

« - Jennifer, tu m'entends ? Je vais te conduire au palais mais je t'en pris tient bon. Dis Regina en pleine panique.

\- N-nonn.. Le... Portail... Je chuchote difficilement.

\- Pourquoi ? Il va te servir a quoi ?

\- Je suis désolée... Je peux pas te le dire... Ai co-confiance. On... Se...re-reverra... »

Elle ne pose pas plus de questions et m'aide a marcher jusqu'au portail. Je me retourne quelques minutes pour regarder cette Régina et lui sourit. Mes yeux se ferment et je bascule dans le tourbillon violet. Sa rencontre m'a permis de la connaître sous un nouveau jours même si elle ne se souviendras sans doute pas de Jennifer, je vais pouvoir l'observer et l'aimer de loin en tant qu'Emma.

Je sens mon corps toucher lourdement le sol en marbre de la mairie alors qu'un cri de douleur sort de ma bouche, l'autre Régina n'a pas eu le temps de me l'enlever et la flèche vient de bouger. J'entends des pas se précipiter dans ma direction et quelqu'un étouffer un cri. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et j'y parviens après trois tentative.

Je plonge presque immédiatement dans le regard chocolat de ma Régina.

«- Désolée Emma mais sa risque de faire mal. Elle dis avec de la compassion dans son regard. »

J'aquiesce et ferme les yeux me préparant mentalement, je sens quelque chose faire pression sur la flèche avant de la sentir glisser hors de ma peau. Je hurle a cause de la douleur et c'est le noir total.

*

 _ **Régina**_

Son cri me déchire le cœur. Je garde mon masque d'indifférence devant sa famille mais intérieurement, j'ai envie de pleurer et j'ignore pourquoi. Je place mes mains sur ses blessures et tente de les refermer mais ça semble marché que sur celle de son abdomen. Lorsqu'elle a entièrement disparu je fais apparaitre de quoi soigner son épaule de façon normale.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné pour la blessure fait par la flèche, j'enlève rapidement sa chemise et prends de quoi recoudre sa plaie qui ne se situe pas vraiment sur l'épaule mais un peu en dessous, une fois fais je vérifie qu'elle n'est pas transpercé l'autre côté et par chance il n'y a rien a part un hématome a cause de sa récente hémorragie. J'enroule une bande autour de la plaie pour permettre une cicatrisation sans problème.

Je la transporte magiquement sur le canapé de mon bureau et appelle Whale, tout ça sous le regard de sa famille et d'Henry.

« - Crétin de pirate ! Il n'aurait pas du la laisser seule là-bas !! Je dis en ramassant la chemise en lambeaux d'Emma.

\- Est ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il avait ça ? Demande David.

\- A priori elle voulait aider quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas, il s'est énervé et est parti explique Mary-Margareth. »

Soudain tout prend place dans ma tête, je comprends enfin pourquoi Emma me semblait familière la première que je l'ai vu et aussi pourquoi j'étais énervée contre elle. La possible perte d'Henry n'était pas la seule chose, elle m'avait dis que je la reverrais et pourtant elle n'est jamais revenu avant ce jour là.

C'est l'inconvénient des voyages temporel plus rien n'a de logiques comme pouvoir se souvenir de quelque chose qui ne s'est pas encore passé et qui aura lieu dans le futur. Je me souvenais d'Emma en tant que Jennifer alors qu'elle n'était pas encore au courant pour la malédiction et donc n'avait pas encore fait se voyage

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'effectivement Emma tien toujours ses promesses.

«- Je vais attendre Whale ici, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! Je vieille sur Jen.. Euh Emma et je vous tiens au courant.

\- Non je veux rester auprès d'Emma ! Proteste Henry.

\- Henry s'il te plaît va chez tes grands-parents, juste le temps que Whale passe et que je puisse lui parler seule a seule. Je te promet de rien lui faire. Je souffle en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- D'accord Maman. On reviendra ce soir alors. »

Je souris et monte dans mon bureau où dort Emma. Je m'approche doucement et m'assieds sur le bord de mon canapé. Prise d'une pulsion, je passe une main sur sa joue, sa peau est chaude, très chaude d'ailleurs. Je fronce les sourcils et pose ma main sur son front. Elle est brûlante... Je fais apparaitre une bassine d'eau et une serviette que je place sur son front pour faire baisser sa fièvre puis je fais apparaitre une couverture camouflant son corps peu vêtu.

Elle bouge légèrement et ouvre doucement les yeux, son regard brillant de fièvre et d'autre chose ne me quitte pas et elle me fait un petit sourire fatigué.

« - Régina... Elle souffle d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

\- Chut Emma. Il faut que tu te repose. On parlera plus tard. Je dis en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu es incroyable Gina... Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon cœur bat pour toi...

\- Oh Emma... Je t'en prie repose toi. Tu délires à cause de la fièvre.

\- Non. Je t'aime vraiment Gina et depuis le premier regard. Et les peu de moments passaient ensemble alors que je n'étais que Jennifer m'ont fait tomber un peu plus amoureuse de toi. Je te respecte parce que tu es une femme forte, tu es belle et intelligente. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux et j'adore ton sarcasme. Franchement Régina qui ne pourrait pas tomber amoureuse de toi ? Tu es juste parfaite ! Elle dit d'une voix qui semble endormie.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfaite Emma.

\- Tu l'es à mes yeux Gina. »

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue et de sa main valide, elle l'enlève. Comment on peut penser ça de moi ? J'ai fais du mal a beaucoup de monde, les privant de leurs famille ou de leurs liberté. J'ai privé Emma de son enfance et pourtant elle ne m'en veut pas. Et le plus incroyable c'est que dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, il n'y aucun signe de doute ou de mensonge juste de l'amour et de la sincérité et une petite touche de crainte. Délicatement je me penche en avant et l'embrasse en faisant bien attention de ne pas m'appuyer sur sa blessure. Au contact de nos lèvres, la fameuse vague de magie significatif des True Love explose et se répand au dessus de la ville. Je me redresse et la vois sourire.

«- Tink avait raison. Je murmure.

\- Oui. Elle avait raison, ton True Love était bien dans la taverne. »

Je souris à mon tour et je remarque qu'elle lutte pour garder les yeux ouvert. J'envoie rapidement un messages disant au docteur Whale de venir demain au manoir et je nous téléporte dans ma chambre. Je me glisse sur les couvertures Emma toujours dans mes bras et elle vient poser sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je pose ma main sur son bras dénudé et lui caresse. Elle soupire et referme les yeux.

« - T'aime Gina. Elle marmonne

\- Moi aussi Emma. »

Sa respiration ralenti et je sais qu'elle s'est endormi. Demain, j'irai parler sérieusement avec Robin. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui pour deux raisons : Il n'est pas mon âme sœurs et la flèche qui m'était destinée mais qui a failli tué Emma est l'une des siennes.


End file.
